dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 23
February 20th, 2013 Fire and Ice Update The Fire and Ice power sets have been updated! Each set has had improvements made to some of their visual effects, audio effects, and even a refactoring of their power interactions. This also includes some brand new powers and better power descriptions! See below for a list of specific changes to abilities. Legends: Hal Jordan and Sinestro Legends characters Hal Jordan and Sinestro have received an upgrade to some of their tray ability visual and audio effects. Hal Jordan *Strafing Jet: Changed the construct VFX to appear differently than the player version Sinestro *Scythe Spin: Changed the construct to better match Sinestro’s alien origin *Fear Trap: Changed the construct VFX to appear differently than the player version *Abhorrent Blast: Replaced the projectile with a construct of fear Loyalty Vendor Update – PS3 Only We have significantly upgraded the items sold through the Loyalty Vendor. Players can now purchase many Marketplace items that were previously unavailable through the Loyalty Vendor. Please see below for a full listing of newly added items. Chat Window Re-Size Players now have the ability to resize the chat window on both PC and PS3. Players will see a new icon in the top right corner of the chat window that they are able to click and drag to the preferred size. Base Functionality Improvements Improvements to Decoration Mode in Bases have been added! While in Decoration Mode, players have the option to pick up all Base items that have been placed around their Lair or Hideout. Powers Fire - Immolation Tree New Ability Meteor (players gain this ability when purchasing Meteor Strike) *Creates a meteor in the players hands New Ability Overheat (replaces Consume Objects) *Deals damage over time to target and nearby enemies *Deals extra damage to target if Immolation is active *Heals for a small amount if Immolation is active Burnout *Updated tooltip to mention removal of Control debuffs while in Tank role Fiery Weapon *Decreased Power cost from 300 to 250 *Added extra damage to Burning targets Flashpoint *No longer stomps Immolation on use Immolation *Added Burning to enemies hit by Immolation Inferno *Adds Burning to enemies that hit the player while standing in the area of effect *The tooltip has been updated to state it knocks down and damages enemies near the player and is not vulnerable to interrupt. Meteor Strike *Now explodes on contact *Cooldown decreased from 6 seconds to 2.5 seconds *Meteor and Meteor Strike: The Burning interaction will now stay on your target if they breakout from the knockdown. Reignition *Burning from this ability stacks with smaller Burning effects from abilities like Immolation Spontaneous Combustion *No longer vulnerable to interrupt *Now places an area of effect on the target that applies Burning and further hits will cause the target to explode Volcanic Calamity *Reduced Supercharge cost from 100% to 50% *Reduced damage and removed camera zoom on use Fire - Ignition Tree Detonate *Changed the animation so the ability performs more quickly Eternal Flame *Burning from this ability stacks with smaller Burning effects from abilities like Immolation Fireball *Now properly debuffs players in Control role Fireball Barrage *Added breakout to prevent Control effects for a short time Fireburst *Will no longer do both the base and its power interaction damage. Damage to Burning, Frostbitten, and Electrified enemies is balanced to the new damage equivalent in Frost Blast. Flame Cascade *Removed the cast time and changed the animation *Reduced the DPS buff from 60% to 45% *Increased the Power cost from 230 to 275 Snuff Out *Now gives 50% Damage bonus instead of 60% since it no longer has the 3 second cast time. *Tooltip now properly states that this is vulnerable to interrupt Wildfire *Added a tooltip to reflect that this ability has a healing component *Adjusted the range of the healing mechanic so it will occur more reliably (must be within 25 meters of the enemy) Ice - Storms Tree New Power Interaction Damage over Time Field *This will no longer stack with itself and will no longer stop itself from doing all damage when trying to be reapplied. This affects Glacier Flash, Arctic Gust, Freeze Wave, Avalanche, Shatter Restraints, and Resonating Gale. Increased the damage. Arctic Gust *The visual effects for Arctic Gust will now play correctly while in Ice Elemental form. Avalanche *Changed the power interaction to cause a small area of effect ice field on the target if the target is affected by Frostbite *Removed the cast time *Decreased the Power cost to 275 from 300 *Decreased the DPS buff to 45% from 60% *The ice field power interaction now deals the same damage per tick as other abilities with the same power interaction Bitter Winds *Updated tooltip to reflect that this ability adds Frostbite Blizzard *Decreased Supercharge cost to 50% from 100% *Damage no longer splits between objects Deep Freeze *Added damage over time that remains, even if the target breaks out or is immune to encasements Freeze Wave *Changed the power interaction to cause a small area of effect ice field on the target if the target is affected by Frostbite Glacier Flash *Changed the power interaction to cause a small area of effect ice field on the target if the target is affected by Frostbite *This ability has updated visual effects Inescapable Storm *Updated the tooltip to reflect that it does damage *This ability now properly debuffs Controllers Shatter Restraints *Changed the power interaction to cause a small area of effect ice field on the target if the target is affected by Frostbite *Updated tooltip to reflect that while in DPS role, damage will be reflected back on the attacker *Damage Absorption now scales to 100% of Dominance (same) + 100% of Restoration. This matches the Gadgets and Mental changes. Snow Devil *Pet now remains active for up to 45 seconds *Increased the cooldown from 24 seconds to 90 seconds *Added a melee attack for the pet *Fixed the Levitate ability (Snow Drift) so the Snow Devil will now use it properly *Pet will now attack owner’s last target Resonating Gale *Added a new Power Interaction DoT field Wintry Tempest *Updated tooltip to reflect that this ability is not vulnerable to interrupt *For a short time, Wintry Tempest's damage over time will now stay on an enemy that leaves the area of effect *The initial damage will now hit eight enemies near the caster Ice - Cryogenics Tree New Ability Ice Boulder Strike (Players gain this ability when purchasing Ice Boulder) *Plummets an ice chunk down on your target Cold Snap *Removed the form change. This is now represented by a persistent FX applied to the player Freeze Ray *Updated the tooltip to display the correct DPS buff of 35% instead of 45% *The damage over time will now last the entire 4 second duration, even if the target breaks out *This ability will no longer leave the player vulnerable to interrupt *This ability has updated visual effects Frost Blast *Updated the tooltip to display the correct DPS buff of 45% instead of 60% *Power interactions now work properly for Electrified or Burning enemies *Now does more damage to Rooted, Burning, Frostbitten, and Electrified enemies. Frost Snipe *Changed the power interaction so players now deal more damage if they have chill effects instead of doting or encasing the target Hibernation *Made the ice block non-weaponizable and resistant to impulse effects *Fixed this to give the full amount of health ticks even if the encasement is broken early *The visual effects will now show properly on use Ice Armor *Players now have 50% DPS bonus the entire time you are in Ice Armor instead of 40%. *Players are now properly buffed with Defense, Toughness, and Control Resistance while in Tank Role. These buffs cannot be overwritten for the first 48 seconds by other Tank powers. If you cast a power to get the buffs during the last 12 seconds it will be refreshed and stay on you when Ice Armor falls off. *Players no longer have to cast Ice Bash, Cold Snap, or Reflection a sixth time to get the buffs. You get them at the same time the Ice Armor is applied. *Using a power that gives a 60% DPS buff (Frost Blast) will give you the extra 10% while in Ice Armor and will work with Enduring Damage Tactical Mod until Ice Armor falls off. *Players no longer have a constant 5% Crit Chance and 5% Crit Damage buff while in Ice Armor. *While in Ice Armor, Winter Ward, Bitter Winds, and Shatter Restraints will apply their damage absorption *While in Ice Armor and Tank Role, Winter Ward will deal damage to enemies that hit you like it does when not in Ice Armor *While in Ice Armor and DPS Role, Shatter Restraints will deal damage to enemies that hit you like it does when not in Ice Armor Ice Bash *Decreased the power cost to 250 from 270 *Removed the form change. This is now represented by a persistent FX applied to the player *Gives a 10% Crit Damage and 5% Crit Chance. In Ice Armor it gives 7% Crit Chance instead of 5%. *This is now flagged as beneficial. Ice Boulder *Changed the power interaction to cause more damage to enemies if the player has chill effects applied, instead of Rooting or Encasing enemies Ice Elemental *Decreased the Supercharge cost to 50% from 100% *Changed the combos to include a hold melee lunge Impaling Ice *Gives 50% Damage bonus instead of 60% since it no longer has the 3 second cast time Reflection *Removed the form change. This is now represented by a persistent FX applied to the player *Updated the tooltip to reflect that this ability may Root or Encase the target if the player has chill effects applied *Damage Absorption now scales to 100% of Dominance + 10000 instead of just a flat 10000 while in Tank role. *Damage Absorption now scales to 100% of Dominance (same) + 100% of Restoration (was 50%) while in DPS role. Snow Ball *Now causes double damage if the player has Ice Armor as intended Winter Ward *Updated the tooltip to say this is usable while Controlled *Changed the visual effect that is applied to group members for the damage proc *Damage Absorption now scales to 100% of Dominance (same) + 100% of Restoration. This matches the Gadgets and Mental changes. *This ability has updated visual effects Bug Fixes Bases *Mainframe Tactical Mods: Enduring Damage will now work correctly with Bloom, Invocation of Renewal, and Frost Blast. *Fixed an issue where house items placed right before a server shutdown would not save correctly *Fixed bug where permission changes just before a server shutdown would not save correctly General *Dual Pistol-wielding NPCs can no longer destroy objects such as barrels with the Full Auto ability. Audio Old Gotham Subway (both single player challenge and duo) *Penguin and Two-Face are no longer the strong, silent types. They speak all of their voiced lines correctly. Chat *Custom chat channels are limited to a maximum of 10. *The global Looking for Group chat channel now respects ignored players. *The global Looking for Group and Trade chat channels now have restrictions for message length and time between your messages. *New slash commands have been added */chatlist: Lists the players current custom chat channels */#: Switch to a custom chat channel using the channel number from /chatlist */chatjoin: Join a custom channel */chatleave: Leave a custom channel using the channel number or name from /chatlist Investigations Ritual Canopic Jars * The fourth jar in the Ritual Canopic Jars Investigation is now properly named the "Jackal-Headed Jar" Items *The Unattuned Maniacal gear will now properly attune when in Tank Role. *Weekly Award boxes, Weekly Alert Reward boxes, Monthly Raid Award boxes, and Home Turf Daily Reward boxes now have a chance to contain Base items. Mainframe *The animation time for calling in Sidekicks/Accomplices has been reduced by 2 seconds. Missions Queen of Lies *Atlanteans will now correctly carry the red crystals in the ritual room Homestead *Oracle should no longer interrupt herself when talking to you about your lair’s Mainframe. Home Turf Bounty Missions *All bounties will now use low contribution threshold to ensure that everyone can get credit for defeating the bounty if more than one group is participating in the fight. Steelworks and Ace Chemicals *Form Changes are now automatically cleared when completing a daily task Ace Chemicals Bridge to Nowhere *Reduced number of mobs and friendly NPCs which will spawn when less players are around on the bridge to make the content more palatable for solo players Infiltrating Ace *Reworked the instance to make it fairer for solo players playing in a role. Infiltrating Ace *Having been continuously exposed to hazardous chemicals, the bosses in Ace Chemicals are more susceptible to block breaks and counter attacks. Infiltrating Ace *Fixed an issue where at the end of the instance players could get attacked when they had successfully made it to the teleporter which had powered up. Now players will be safe in the teleporter room once they've helped Steel escape. Random Sample *The biologist should be available more quickly after completing each stage of the mission. He should also be more willing to accept help from multiple players at the same time. Weird Science *Increased the minimap dimensions displaying where you can defeat the 3 types of Chemoids to better reflect where they can be found. Arkham Asylum *Second-Generation Morrowbots no longer pulse an area effect attack outside of combat. Arkham Fight Club *Robin’s Tazer Line is no longer unresistable. *Robin’s staff attack damage has been decreased. Steelworks Breaking Steel *Added a shorter intro cut-scene when the mission is reset. Breaking Steel *The molten ore vat will no longer interfere with T.O. Morrow's cameo. If I Only Had a Heart *Changed the mission messaging to more clearly reflect the mission objectives. Stryker’s Island *Strykers’ Saboteurs will now use a ranged grounding attack. Solitary Riot *The iconic prisoners will now move past the red wall and try to escape properly. *Added a playroom exit that becomes available after defeating the first prisoner riot. Operations Seeds of Rot *Swamp Thing's minions have agreed to not hang around after they wipe the floor with you and will give you a good, sporting chance each time you attempt to defeat him. *The Taproot is no longer aggressive toward players and should not put them in combat before they discover it. *You no longer have to take the seeds of rot two times, after a group wipe. Powers Light *Strafing Run Corrected a cosmetic issue that frequently caused enemies to slide along the ground while standing up. Electricity *Arc Lightning will no longer break Lantern Lieutenant's shield in the Metropolis City Hall Duo. *Electroburst and Arc Lightning are now flagged as harmful instead of utility so they will trigger debuffing Tanks and the Escalating Might tactical mods. Iconic Powers *Robot Sidekick will no longer raise its shield while not in combat. Mental *Menace This is now flagged as beneficial. PvP *Lair Battles PvP Arena Fixed an issue with players lagging before a lair battle cut-scene, causing players to be attacked before the cut-scene was over. Raids The Gates of Tartarus *Circe now recognizes that you have spoken with her, and will not continue to remind you to do so. After you talk to her before fighting the Avatar of Magic, the message will correctly go away. Inner Sanctum *Fixed an issue with Brother Eye sometimes staying un-attackable when he blinks down to fight you. UI *Getting pulled into a matchmaking instance while your quick menu is open will no longer result in being unable to move after zoning in. *Fixed an issue that was causing some slot upgrade prompts to open the marketplace to a blank page *Fixed an issue that was preventing the Replay Badge count from updating properly when purchasing badges from the Mission Acceptance UI. Mainframe *You can now see how much cash and how many Marks of Triumph you have on the Mainframe in your base. Map *You can now see how much cash and how many Marks of Triumph you have in the map UI when using a Deed or when relocating your base. *You can no longer set a waypoint on the map UI while the Base theme preview pane is open. Style UI *Fixed a minor visual issue with controller prompt icons *Colors in the Colors tab should be correct when first opening UI after logging on *PS3 Only - UI: Loyalty vendors show if you are able to purchase each bundle. *PS3 Only - UI: Vendor: Loyalty vendors will now give extra messaging as to why certain items cannot be purchased. Weapons Hand Blast *Charged Blast should now cause additional damage when your supercharge pool is at least 1000, and normal damage when it is under 1000. Category:Game Update